DC Reception
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Jack hates these kind of things. Politicians, bureaucrats and predatory women. Will he survive?


He looked around the room, hoping to see someone he knew. Actually, what he _really_ wanted was to see someone he liked. He knew quite a few of the people here, the problem was he couldn't stand most of them.

He'd been told that he was expected to be here tonight. It was a diplomatic event, according to the Secretary, and therefore all senior officers and bureaucrats were expected to be here with bells on. He made a rude sound. Right – as if standing around in fancy dress, eating itsy bitsy pieces of something that were supposed to pass for food, and talking to morons was going to improve relations with the International Oversight committee.

Speaking of morons …. he gave a half-hearted smile as the British liaison walked up and started to talk about the latest findings from Atlantis.

"Uh, I don't think we should discuss it here Sir", he said quietly. "This isn't a secure location."

The man looked irritated and continued to talk about details that were highly classified.

"General!" someone hailed him and he turned in relief, only to be brought up short when he realized who had called him.

"Ms. Breninkmeyer", he acknowledged, wanting to turn and run. Elissa Breninkmeyer was the Executive Assistant to the German representative on the IOC. Although she was a German citizen herself, she'd been raised in D.C. – her father having worked for years at the Embassy. She was tall, dark-haired and voluptuous and a spoiled brat who thought she should always get what she wanted. To make matters worse, she'd made it pretty obvious that what she wanted was Major General Jack O'Neill.

"General O'Neill", she gushed, setting her hand on his arm. "It's so _good_ to see a friendly face." She turned to the liaison. "You'll excuse us won't you?" she asked. Without even giving the poor man a chance to reply she'd dragged Jack away. "Awful little man", she frowned. "Come on, let's go get some fresh air and you can tell me all about what you've been up to lately. I haven't seen you for _such_ a long time!"

For a moment he had a whimsical desire to tell her the reason for that was he had been actively avoiding her. She frankly scared him in a way that his enemies, both human and otherwise, had rarely been able to do.

The problem was she had a one-track mind and she moved ahead with laser focus until she got what she wanted. Jack wasn't quite sure what she'd do when her ambition was foiled – as foiled it was gonna be. There was no way in _hell_ he'd ever go out with Elissa. He'd shoot himself first. He grinned – nah, he wouldn't have to. Someone else would do that for him.

"You're looking pleased", Elissa commented, seeing his smile.

Jack could tell from the way she spoke that she thought it was because of her. He hated to disabuse her. "Uh yeah – just thinking about a friend of mine who's coming into town tomorrow", he told her. It was the truth – but he said it more because he enjoyed seeing the slight irritation in her eyes.

"Well, that's tomorrow! Let's spend tonight together, just the two of us. We can enjoy _now_ rather than waiting for tomorrow."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to do my duty and circulate", he apologized, insincerely. "The President you know – he's quite a task master."

"The President? I mean, he really asked you to talk to people?" She sounded disbelieving and he wondered if she'd ever really given any thought to what he did – or whether she cared.

"Yes, he did", he answered gently. "I'm afraid I have to go back inside." He glanced around the balcony where she'd taken him and wished, just for a moment, that he could be outside with someone he cared about rather than Elissa Breninkmeyer.

"Okay", she answered, sounding peevish. "But I'll come with you. It will make it more enjoyable for you if you're with me. That way undesirable people won't bother you."

He wondered what she meant by 'undesirable'? Since almost everyone here was someone of importance and since _everyone_ had been carefully vetted, he couldn't imagine there would be anybody that fit that description. Just then he had a thought and couldn't help the small bark of laughter. It dawned on him what she'd meant. By undesirable she meant _women_. She had her talons into him and wasn't about to let anyone else have a chance at him.

"Something funny?" she asked, sounding even more irritated.

"What? Oh – sorry, just thinking about something Daniel told me."

"Daniel?"

"Daniel Jackson", he told her. "He's on S-"

"I know who he is silly", she swatted his arm. "But let's not talk about him. Let's talk about this evening."

So now he was 'silly'. He sighed – he guessed that being a two star general didn't mean anything really, at least not when in the sights of a determined woman. He sighed again.

"There's Miranda!" Elissa squealed and dragged him over to the corner where one of the other Executive Assistants was standing, talking to – oh hell, it was General Smithfield, the old fart.

"General", he nodded when they arrived.

Smithfield looked at him, his eyes narrowed as if trying to figure out who'd had the impudence to actually speak to him. "O'Neill", he grunted finally. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh – orders", he explained. "The Sec/Def wanted me here to schmooze with the dignitaries."

"Hah!" Smithfield laughed. "Why would he want _you_? He must have made a mistake and mistook you for someone who earned his stars. Everyone knows you got yours by kissin' ass!"

Jack looked at the General in surprise. The man had always been an idiot, but this was the first time he'd been downright rude. It was then that Jack remembered that Smithfield had been a buddy of the former Senator Kinsey – may he rest in hell - and that the Senator had put forward his name for Homeworld. So, a few sour grapes eh General?

"Well General Smithfield, at least I've done _something_ to get my stars unlike those who had to have them bought by their Daddies." It was common knowledge that Smithfield's father, who had been a Senator himself, had used his influence to further his son's career.

As the older man turned purple, Jack nodded his head and moved away. He was pretty sure that Melissa? Melinda? Whatever the hell her name was, had enjoyed that immensely.

"Oh, you naughty boy", Elissa laughed, swatting his arm. "You certainly told him – the old poop!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh along with her, at the same time noticing he'd graduated from a 'silly' to a 'boy'. That, and the thought of General Smithfield as a 'poop' made him laugh again. Actually, he decided, that was a pretty good way to describe him.

"There's Senator Michaels", Elissa panted. She dragged him over to the Senator, and Jack groaned. Jeremy Michaels was a good looking, rich, slimy politician who'd gotten to Washington with the aid of lots of money, influential friends and spreading lies about his opponents. He was exactly the kind of politician Jack hated. He was also one of the people who wanted to shut down the Stargate program.

"I'd rather not", Jack told her softly.

"Oh, don't be silly", she told him. "He's nice."

Well, he was back to being silly. He sighed and followed her lead. This was turning out to be a worse evening than he'd anticipated.

"General O'Neill", oily-guy oozed friendliness and sincerity.

Sincerity my ass, thought Jack. "Senator." He gave a short nod.

"So, you're here promoting the Stargate are you?" Michaels asked.

"No Sir. This is not a secure location so I don't talk about it here."

"Really?" His lips bent up, oiled into their usual smarmy smile. "But we both know you can talk about things without really _talking_ about them, don't we?"

"Do we? Actually, I usually believe in being up-front when I'm talking about things. What you said seems to me to be too much like the crap politicians do regularly and it's not my thing, I'm afraid."

Michaels continued to smarm. "Oh, you're just too good for us General. I don't know how you stand working in Washington. Wouldn't you be more comfortable – I don't know – in the backwoods somewhere?"

"Absolutely", he nodded, "although I do have my duty – to protect my country and my world from aliens and hypocrites. Now, if you'll excuse me?" He turned and started to walk away quickly, afraid he was going to vomit on the man. On second thought, maybe that would have been a good thing. He wondered if Michaels would continue to smile with puke dripping off of him.

"Wait up General?" Elissa's voice stopped him. "You weren't very nice to the Senator. Don't you worry that you'll get into trouble?"

He stared at her. Who did she think he was, for God's sake? Some first year intern who had to watch what he said to important people? "Uh – no", was all he said, not sure what else to say to her.

"Well, I _like_ the Senator. I'd vote for him if I could. He's cute."

Jack realized, at that moment, that Elissa would have been one of those humans who followed and worshipped the Goa'uld without question, simply because they were powerful and usually attractive. He shook his head, wondering how he could get rid of her.

"General O'Neill!"

This time the person hailing him was someone he liked and respected. "Major Winstead. How are you?" He looked at the attractive woman standing next to the Major, his brows raised in inquiry.

"I'm fine Sir. I wanted to introduce you to my wife Penny. I've told her about you Sir."

Jack smiled at the woman and put out his hand. "Uh oh", he said. "And you still want to meet me?"

Penny laughed. "He's only said good things General. Dave says you're great to work for."

"He does, does he?" O'Neill scowled. He then leaned forward and whispered to her. "Don't tell anyone else that. I have a reputation to uphold."

She laughed again. "I won't Sir, I promise."

He stayed there for a few more minutes, talking to Winstead and his wife. He liked the Major, who had been assigned to him a few months back. In many ways he reminded Jack of Daniel, but with more military discipline.

He glanced over at Elissa, to see her chewing her nail. She was obviously bored and after a few more minutes let out a loud sigh. He knew it was a direct hint to him, but he ignored it for a couple more minutes. He would have left it longer but he figured that Dave and Penny probably didn't want to spend their whole evening talking to his boss.

"Well _finally_", Elissa said, hooking her arm through his. "I know you have to do your duty and talk to your employees but _really_ – how could she stand there and monopolize you like that? Didn't she realize that was bad form?"

It took Jack a moment to realize that she was talking about Penny Winstead. He could feel a surge of anger, which quickly died down when he thought about who the speaker was. He'd liked the Major's wife. She came across as funny and nice – and down to earth – all qualities he admired. He glanced down at Elissa and decided he _had _to figure out a way to dump her.

He thought briefly about Senator Michaels, but when he glanced in that direction it was to see an attractive, but overly made up woman, standing beside him. Jack recognized the Senator's wife and knew he'd lost the opportunity to dump Elissa with him. If the wife hadn't been there he figured it would have been a possibility. Michaels was known as quite a philanderer.

So, who else? He looked around the room, trying for a likely suspect. There had to be _someone_ who would be interested in Elissa – and vice-versa. Unfortunately, most of the people were married or attached. And the few that were single were definitely not her type. They were mostly old men whose wives had finally left them after having put up with their affairs and shady political dealings for years .

He figured he was stuck with her, at least until he felt he could leave and go home. Once he'd done his duty he'd excuse himself and head back to his townhouse and relax. God, he wished he could go right now but, after a glance at his watch, realized it was still too early. It felt like he'd been here for hours.

"So", Elissa stepped in front of him and leaned in, her chest, in all its magnificence, pressed firmly against his. "Why don't we leave? It doesn't look like you're having fun anyway. We can go somewhere and enjoy the rest of the – evening."

Jack was pretty sure she'd been about to say 'night', positive that Ms Breninkmeyer had serious designs on him. He had to admit that a teeny part of him was flattered, but fortunately it was a very teeny part. Most of him was feeling trapped and like he couldn't breathe. He could just tell her to he wasn't interested and to go find some other sap, but he figured she'd run back to her boss and complain. The last thing he needed was to piss off the Germans. So far they'd been big supporters of the program. No, he needed someone to rescue him. Where were Teal'c or Thor or Sg-3 when you needed them?

"Uh, I'm afraid I can't leave yet", he told her, trying not to sound _too_ happy about it. "I promised the Secretary I'd stay until the speeches were done. I'm supposed to say something on behalf of Homeworld."

Her lips turned down in what he was sure she'd been told was an adorable pout. As far as he was concerned it looked more like a sulk. He didn't believe in corporal punishment, but here was one example of someone who could have used a good spanking – regularly.

"I don't know why", she whined. "There are lots of important people here who can stay and talk." She sighed dramatically. "Okay, but as soon as the speeches are over …."

He opened his mouth to tell her that there's no way in hell he was going anywhere with her, either before or after the speeches, when he looked over and saw a potential savior!

He practically dragged Elissa – since she wouldn't let go of his arm – over to the man standing talking to one of the IOC representatives. "Daniel!" he called.

Daniel turned around and grinned when he saw who was calling his name. "Jack. I wondered when you'd be over. Uh – do you know -"

"Of course." He nodded at the man standing with Daniel. "If you'll excuse us Sir, I have an urgent message for Dr. Jackson."

"What was that about Jack?" Daniel laughed as he walked away with his friend. It was then he noticed the woman on Jack's other side and his eyebrows shot up. "And –uh – who is the beautiful woman with you?'

Elissa had been extremely irritated when the General took off to speak with Dr. Jackson, but she was suddenly revising her opinion. He was a _very_ attractive man and he obviously appreciated her looks and charm. "Hello", she put out her hand. "I'm Elissa Breninkmeyer. I work with General O'Neill."

Daniel looked at him, his eyebrows still reaching into his hairline. "Really? And what do you do – with General O'Neill?"

"She works with the German representative to the IOC Daniel. We don't really work together, although we're occasionally in some meetings together."

"It's unfortunate we don't work together more closely, isn't it General?" Elissa actually batted her eyes at him.

Jack stared at her, wondering if this was all a big joke planned by one of his subordinates. No, they really wouldn't be that cruel, would they? It was just that Elissa was a walking cliché and Jack couldn't believe she was really as she seemed. He knew she was bright, so why the hell was she acting like a cloth-headed bimbo? There had to be some ulterior motive.

"I guess we can't all – get what we want", he answered diplomatically. He glanced at Daniel and caught him with a wicked grin. He closed his eyes in resignation. He wasn't going to hear the end of this. He was also sure Daniel would run out of here and call Teal'c first thing.

"So Jack, you seen any of the old gang lately?"

"Not lately, no – except for you of course. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I had a few days off and so came in to visit with one of my friends who works at the Smithsonian. They've got a new Egyptian exhibit going up and he wanted me to look over some of the artifacts first."

"Where are you staying?"

"Well, I have this friend who has a big house and lives all by himself - ", Daniel grinned.

"You have the key?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Good – just make yourself at home. Uh - we can head over together after we're done here. And maybe we can order in some dinner tomorrow if you're not with your friend."

"Sounds good." Daniel turned to Jack's sexy companion. "Do you live here in D.C. Ms Breninkmeyer?"

Jack had a sudden revelation as he watched his friend charm the woman! He could pawn her off on Daniel. He gave Daniel the 'eye' – the one he'd used many times on missions to communicate when talking wasn't possible. Daniel looked at him blankly.

You know what the hell I'm saying, thought Jack. He glared, but Daniel simply shrugged, acting totally clueless.

"I'll see you later Jack. It was nice meeting you Ms Breninkmeyer. I'm sure we'll run into each other again."

Daniel – you, you _snake_! He watched as his friend sauntered away. "I'm hungry", he suddenly announced. It wasn't that he was – not really – but at least it would give him something to do.

"Yes, you definitely want to keep your strength up General", she purred. "For later!"

God – her voice was full of innuendo. What did she think was going to happen tonight? He stopped that thought abruptly. He knew _exactly_ what she thought was going to happen. Over my dead body, lady.

He got a small plate of little canapés or appetizers or whatever the hell they were – not because he was hungry but because he figured it would keep Elissa from grabbing onto him every two minutes. He also snared a glass of wine from a roving waiter.

"Let's find a quiet place to sit and eat." Her smile suddenly reminded him of Baal, just before he threw one of those bleepin' daggers. He felt a shiver run up and down his spine. He had to get away from this woman.

"General O'Neill?"

He swung around so quickly one of the little pastries went flying and plastered itself on the back of a woman standing a few feet away. Fortunately she didn't notice, although he grimaced thinking about how she'd react when someone told her she had a mini-beef wellington hanging on her back.

"_Colonel_?" What the hell?

"Hi Sir", Sam Carter smiled at him. "It's nice to see you."

"I – _Carter_? What are you doing here? I mean, it's great to see you but I didn't expect I would – see you I mean."

Her smile turned into a grin. "I finished the project I was working on and so decided to fly out a day early. You remembered that I have a meeting tomorrow at the Pentagon?"

"Oh, yeah", his lips slowly turned up. "Well, it's _great_ to see you."

"And who's this Sir?" Sam turned to Elissa and gave her her biggest smile – the one she usually reserved for aliens who were planning to wipe them all out – and who always underestimated her.

"Uh this is -"

"Elissa Breninkmeyer", the other woman said coolly, looking Sam up and down. "A friend – a _close_ friend of General O'Neill. It's such a pity you had to wear your dress uniform Major. They're just so –", she waved her hand around, not finishing what was obviously intended as an insult.

Sam continued to smile, although this time there was a definite gleam in her eye. "It's Colonel, actually", she told the other woman. "I'm afraid I didn't have time to change. My meeting with the President ran a little late. But you look lovely Ms Breninkmeyer. That dress suits you."

Since the dress was skin tight and low cut up top and so short as to barely cover what it was supposed to cover – and left nothing to the imagination – Jack was positive Sam hadn't meant her comment to be complimentary. Of course Elissa wouldn't see it as an insult but as the praise that was her due.

"What do you do Colonel?" Elissa asked, again looking at Sam as if she was a potential enemy.

"Oh – just a bit of this and that. I mostly work in the labs now although I still do some field work."

"Field work? Do you get dirty?" Elissa tittered. "I mean, what do you do – plant vegetables for the men?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and glanced at Jack – who simply shrugged. "Hasn't General O'Neill told you about some of our missions?" Sam asked. "We used to serve together so he knows what I do."

"You served together?" Elissa frowned. She clearly didn't like that idea at all.

"Mmm hmm", Jack answered, his face giving nothing away. "Carter here was my 2IC."

"Really?" She continued to frown, although a moment later her face cleared. "That meant that you couldn't – you know", she pointed between them.

"Couldn't what?" Sam asked, sounding clueless.

"Oh, you know", the other woman giggled. "I mean, you would have gotten in trouble if you and the General – you know – _did_ anything."

"Did – oh", Sam nodded. "You mean had sex together?"

Elissa choked and Jack had to bite his lips to keep from laughing – or groaning – he wasn't sure which.

"That's right. We would have gotten into serious trouble, which is why we – didn't – do anything", Sam agreed.

"Carter?" Jack was looking at her with a question in his eyes. What the heck was she up to?

"General", Sam said to him. "The President is waving you over Sir."

Jack turned his head to see the leader of the free world beckoning to him. "I'm sorry ladies. When the President calls…."

"That's okay Sir", Sam smiled. "I'll see you after the speeches."

"Kay Carter. Uh, you too Ms Breninkmeyer – it was lovely to have the company tonight as I _walked around the room talking to people." _He looked at Sam while he said that, but she only grinned in response.

As he began to move away Elissa went to follow him but was stopped by a hand reaching out and grabbing hers. "I think the President wants to speak with him in private", Sam explained kindly. "Why don't you wait here with me until they're done?"

Elissa clearly didn't like that idea, but as the General was already gone she knew there was nothing she could do. She turned and looked at Sam with speculation in her eyes.

"He's mine you know?" she told the Colonel bluntly. "You may have worked together, but you're both still in the Air Force. He's interested in me."

"Is he?" Sam asked calmly. "He told you that did he?"

"He didn't have to", she responded, her eyes narrowed. "We're planning on leaving here shortly to enjoy ourselves together."

"Oh? What exactly are you going to do?"

"It's none of your business", the voluptuous brunette answered with a hiss. "I suggest you 'circulate' and find someone else to get your claws into. I tell you, General O'Neill is mine."

Sam simply looked at the other woman, a slight smile on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, when there was a sudden hush in the room.

The orchestra began to play 'Hail to the Chief' and the President walked up to the small dais. Both Sam and Elissa turned to face the front, their argument forgotten as they waited to see what was going on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of myself and the First Lady, I'd like to welcome you all tonight to my humble home", he lifted his arm, indicating the gorgeous ball room. The audience laughed.

"You are all probably wondering what this is about. I know most of you thought this was a simple – well – party. In actual fact, tonight is a very special night. It is a night in which we honor a man who has given exceptional service to our country – and to our world."

There was a quiet buzz in the room as people talked about the President's announcement. Many wondered who was to be honored, and looked around. Jack himself frowned, surprised that he hadn't heard about this from the Secretary. He was usually pretty much in the know about things like this.

He looked out to the audience, trying to figure out who the 'honoree' could be, when he caught sight of a tall dark-skinned man who looked like – _Teal'c_! What the hell was he doing here? He watched as Teal'c made his way over to stand by Carter. Daniel was already there. He frowned, confused but knowing something was going on.

"Tonight", the President continued, "we honor a man who many of you know. A man who has shown courage and honor and who has always put duty before personal inclination. He is a plain spoken man", the President grinned, "which I value, for he is always honest and I can count on him to tell me the true, unvarnished facts – even though sometimes they're hard to hear. I know I can trust him with the security of our world, and, even more importantly, with the safety of all those men, women and children it is _my_ honor to lead as your President." He paused and looked around the room until his eyes stopped on O'Neill.

Jack glanced around, figuring he must be standing next to the guy being honored. When he couldn't see any likely candidates he frowned and turned back to the President.

"I would like to ask Major General Jonathan Jack O'Neill to step forward please."

Jack still didn't get it. He walked towards the dais, thinking that the President must want him to be there to shake the guy's hand, or hand him a medal or something. It was only as the room again grew totally quiet, and as he saw he was the only one walking forward that he realized. He stopped and stared at Henry.

"Come on Jack", Henry grinned. "I know you hate these kind of things, but you deserve this!"

Jack blinked and continued, feeling horribly embarrassed and uncomfortable. It suddenly dawned on him why Carter and Daniel and Teal'c were all here. They must have known about this. He'd kill them later for not warning him.

Jack was now standing beside the President and only then did he see the Secretary of Defense step forward, along with the Air Force Chief of Staff. Holy Crap – what was going on?

"Jack, on behalf of a grateful nation, I'm here to award you with the Air Force Distinguished Service Medal. Congratulations!"

He stood frozen, as the Chief of Staff approached, carrying the medal. The President continued to talk about the meaning behind the medal and why it was being awarded to him. The Chief handed the medal to the President who then reached forward and placed it around Jack's neck. He couldn't help but take a quick glance at it before looking up to see Hayes with his hand held out. He shook it, and then those of the Chief and Secretary.

There was the beginning of applause, but the President held up his hand. "We're not quite finished", he explained with a smile. "Jack, in recognition of your service, your skills and your value to this country and to the Air Force, I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant General of the United States Air Force, with all the privileges and duties that entails. Congratulations!"

This time both the President and the Chief stepped forward and pinned a third star on each shoulder. He looked up, into the crowd, to see his former team all wearing huge grins. He glanced to the side to see Elissa also with a big smile. He grimaced slightly. She probably thought she'd caught an even bigger fish.

Once that was done, everyone shook his hand again and then he was presented as 'Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill." After the applause died down the President indicated that Jack was to go to the mike and say something.

Crap – he hated this kind of thing. Where was Thor when he needed him? He glanced up quickly, praying that he'd be zapped away. When nothing happened he looked down, to see Carter laughing at him. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Uh", okay, off to a great start O'Neill! "I'm very – honored – and _surprised_! Yes, surprised." He gave the President a glare, which made the audience laugh. "I am very appreciative of this honor, which I don't really deserve. I just hope it means a better parking spot at the Pentagon!" Again everyone laughed. "No – really – I don't deserve this – it's the men and women who serve, every day – putting their lives on the line for their country and this world – those are the ones you should be honoring. Me, I'm just a glorified paper pusher." He looked down at the medal and grinned. "Still, I'll still take it!"

Henry was laughing along with everyone else when Jack opened his mouth again, knowing that he had to thank those that had _really_ made this possible. He looked over at Henry, a serious expression on his face. Henry stared back, understanding instantly what he was asking. With a short nod he gave his permission.

Jack smiled. "There are a few people I'd especially like to thank", he said. "My former teammates – who are all here tonight. And I've gotta tell you – I should have been suspicious when I saw them the sneaky - !" He looked over at Teal'c, standing proud in his dark suit and hat. "Murray – buddy – _brother_. Thank you - I wouldn't be here without your courage and honor and compassion - and that crazy sense of humor of yours!"

"O'Neill", Teal'c bowed his head and gave a small smile.

He next glanced at Daniel. "And then there's Daniel Jackson." He turned to the audience. "While Murray was like an older, wiser brother, Daniel was my kid brother. He could drive me crazy at times, but he also kept me focused on doing what was right – not always on what was expedient. Daniel – thank you – I also wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Of course, I'd have a few less gray hairs -!"

After the laughter had died down Jack turned his eyes towards Carter. Everyone could see him take a deep breath. "When I first met Samantha Carter, she was a young, idealistic Captain, with a bit of a chip on her shoulder. The first time I met her she challenged me to an arm wrestle! I quickly came to appreciate her brilliance, her ability to pull miracles out of a hat, and above all her infectious joy and belief that there was good in the world – and that we had to fight to make sure it remained." He licked his lips and glanced down at Carter – who was looking at him with shining eyes. His look then caught Elissa – and her eyes were shining as well, but for a very different reason. Oops!

"It was only after Carter was no longer serving with me that I allowed myself to admit that her qualities were ones I wanted – no, needed – in my life." He gave a small smile. "Actually it was _her_ I needed. I'd like to make it very clear, to everyone in this room, that our relationship while she was on my team was never anything but completely professional. We were never anything but colleagues and teammates." He paused and looked around. "But that changed after we no longer served together. I am proud to tell you all that Samantha Carter did me the honor of becoming my wife just one month ago." During the hush that followed, he turned to her and smiled.

"Sam, thank you. You, more than anyone, have made me understand the importance of honor and duty but you have also made me realize that compassion and kindness – and love – are essential. Thank you – and I love you."

Sam smiled and mouthed back 'I love you' to Jack. When the applause grew loud and the crowds moved forward so she could no longer see Jack, she turned to the woman at her side. "Sorry Ms Breninkmeyer", she said, "I'm afraid he's _mine_!" With that she walked forward and met Jack as he stepped off the dais. She threw her arms around him – filled with joy that they no longer had to hide the fact that they were together.

Teal'c and Daniel soon followed, offering their congratulations. Jack looked at his friends and his wife and knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

"So – you were planning something exciting this evening were you?" his wife asked mischievously.

He grinned. "You bet." He pulled her in closer. "And I know _just_ the person I want to do it with. Shall we?"

"Absolutely General. After you!"

Elissa Breninkmeyer watched as Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill left the room, his wife on his arm, followed by their two friends and teammates. The regret burned in her stomach. For once Elissa hadn't got what she wanted.


End file.
